The Trip That Changed Everything
by dramanut26
Summary: COMPLETE! EdxWin Has Ed fallen for Winry? Is Winry falling for Ed? If Ed has fallen for her will he tell her or just act like nothing is bothering him? Read to find out! sorry the summary kinda sucks R&R please
1. Winry's arrival

FMA Fanfic

The Trip That Changed Everything

I do not own FMA. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Enjoy the fanfiction!

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

(…) – commentary

Chapter 1- Wirny's Arrival 

"Excuse me, Sir, would you take this to Full Metal?" a young woman asked a man in a blue uniform.

"Sure, where is he?"

"There, behind you," she said pointing to the three people behind him.

The man walked up to the three people who seemed to be having an argument.

"No, Ed, I do not give you permission to investigate," said the taller man. This man's name was Roy Mustang. He wore a blue uniform like the man told to give Full Metal the letter. Roy's uniform, however, also had his rank on it, which happened to be colonel. Roy also wore white gloves with an alchemistic symbol on them in red. Colonel Roy Mustang was also known as the Flame Alchemist.

"But Colonel…" the young boy tried to protest. He was much shorter than the colonel though he was15 years old. His name was Edward Elric. Unlike the colonel he did not wear a blue uniform, instead he wore a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a red jacket. Ed was the youngest person ever to join the State Alchemists. He had joined when he was only 12. Many knew Ed as the Full Metal Alchemist.

"No! And that's it understand…."

"Permission to speak, Sir," the man interrupted.

"Yes, what is it?" Roy asked

"Colonel Mustang, I have a telegram for Edward."

"Then why the hell are you telling me? He's right there," Mustang said pointing to Ed.

"Oh, sorry Ed. I didn't exactly see you there," the man said joking around.

"How did you not see me? Are you trying to say something about my height!" Ed shouted

"No, now Ed, here this came in this morning for you," the man said smiling as he handed the letter to Ed. "Have a good day! You to Al!" he shouted as he walked away.

"Thanks, you to!" Al shouted back. He had been silent through the whole argument between Roy and his brother. Al was younger then Ed, but he was taller then his brother. Actually, Al wasn't even human anymore; instead he was a huge suit of armor. When an alchemic experiment went wrong, Al lost his body while Ed lost his right arm and left leg. Ed became a State Alchemist to get their bodies back to normal.

"What does it say?" Al asked.

"Lets see…." Ed replied as he opened the telegram. " _Dear boys, it's been a while since I last heard from you guys. I haven't seen you in three years, man that's a long time. Because of this, I have decided to come to Central for a visit. My train arrives at 9:30 am Saturday. I can't wait to see you. Love, _Winry R "

Winry is coming here! To see us!" Al exclaimed.

"It looks that way."

"One thing boys…" Roy interrupted. Both boys jumped, they had completely forgotten he was there. Roy continued, " Where is she going to stay?"

" That's right brother, we don't have enough money for another room at the inn," Al said sounding worried.

"Hmmm…. let me think…Oh, I got it! Colonel, where is General Hues?" Ed asked.

"I think he is out getting lunch."

"Thanks! Come on Al we have to go," Ed said as he hurried off, his brother right behind him.

General Hues, as always, was out showing the photo of his 3-year-old daughter to anyone who was around.

"General Hues?" Al said as he ran past. "Um… General Hues…. Um excuse me? Could you stop running…Hello?"

"GENERAL HUES!" Ed shouted! Hues stopped dead and turned to face them.

"Oh, hello boys. What can I do for you?" Hues asked.

Um…we need a favor," Ed replied.

"Ok…. what is it?"

" Do you remember a girl who came about three years ago? She got herself kidnapped by that serial killer."

"Oh yea, the blond who loved mechanics right?"

"Yea, well she's coming to visit tomorrow, and we don't have enough money to get another room at the inn. So we were wondering if maybe we could stay with you until she leaves?" Ed explained.

" All three of you…Sure, I don't have a problem with that."

"Thanks so much!" both boys exclaimed.

At exactly 9:30 the south train pulled into Central Station. Hues, Ed, and Al had been waiting since 9:00 incase the train was early. Al was sitting on a bench with his brother lying beside him almost asleep. Ed, for some reason, could not get to sleep the night before. He had a lot on his mind, not only was he excited about Winry coming to visit but also he was worried because Lust, with her little gang, and Scar were still after him. Hues was standing beside the bench keeping a look out for Winry, although he did not remember quite what she looked like.

"There she is! Look brother it's Winry," Al said as he jumped up waking Ed with a start.

A tall, skinny girl had gotten off the train. She was wearing a black skirt that was about 4 or 5 inches above her knees, a baby blue tank top, and a blue jacket that was hanging over her arm. She was holding a medium size brown suitcase that, by the looks of it, seemed heavy. When Ed saw her his heart started to go nuts. Beating so fast, he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

'What the hell is going on' Ed thought nervously, but then he decided to dismiss it. ' It was probably just those strange eggs I had for breakfast this morning.'

"Hey boys!" Winry yelled as she tried to wave, but she almost dropped her suitcase on her foot.

"Here let me get that," Al said as he ran up to help her.

"Thanks Al! How are you?"

"Great!"

"That's good!" Winry said with a smile.

'That smile…'Ed thought, ' Wait what the hell is wrong with me! It has got to be because I'm so damn tired. Yea that's it, I'm just tired.'

"Hey Ed" Winry said as she reached him.

He jumped, he was thinking way too much for a change. He hadn't even noticed she made her way over to him.

"Hey Winry!" Ed said when he came out of his daze.

"So…what ya thinkin about?" Winry asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, you can tell me."

"No, it's nothing."

"Come on you three. The wife is at home with breakfast," Hues called to them as he was walking away.

"Great I'm so starved!" Winry said following him.

"So…brother, what _were _you thinking about?" Al asked a little concerned.

"Nothing Al."

"Hey slowpokes I'm starving can we pick up the pace!" Winry yelled to them.

"Coming" both boys yelled as they started to run toward her.

(HAHAHA first chapter done YAY! Very happy more to come don't worry hope you will enjoy the rest! O and hope you enjoyed this chapter!)


	2. Day of Fun

Chapter 2- A Day of Fun 

"O my gosh, It's gorgeous!" Winry squealed.

"Come on, Winry, I know you love mechanics, but we don't have a lot of time. Besides you wanted to see the sites not just shop right?" Ed asked laughing.

Winry was always like this especially on perfect days like today. The sun was out it was about 75 to 80 degrease with a cool breeze. Ed and Al had decided to take Winry out to see what had changed in Central. They had just come across a mechanics shop and as always Winry was admiring the craftsmanship of some mechanical device.

"But Ed…"

"Oh come on," Ed said, but Winry didn't move from her spot at the window. At this Ed shook his head.

'She is ridiculous with this stuff, but she isn't going to move unless we force her.'

When Ed thought this he grabbed her hand and lead her away from the window.

When Ed grabbed Winry's hand a shiver went down her back and she started to feel a little nervous.

'What in the world…I bet it is just because it is a little chilly out here.' As she thought this she kind of stopped walking, which made Ed squeeze her hand as if to say, "Come on, keep walking." 'Wow he has a really tight grip. He has defiantly gotten stronger since last time I saw him. Hm no wonder he can handle all the crap that has been thrown his way.' But when she thought this she started to get a little scared about him getting hurt.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ed asked. He had stopped walking and now him and Al were staring at her concerned.

"Uh…yea…why?"

Well, you gasped…we just wanted to make sure you were ok," Al said really concerned.

"Oh…er…I'm fine…"

Both boys just looked at her. They both were worried. Ed stared right into her eyes to try to see if she was lying. Trying to look convincing, Winry stared right back.

'His eyes…they're beautiful,' Winry thought as she started to smile.

"Oh come on Winry. What is wrong?" Ed asked getting a little annoyed.

"I'm fine, Shorty, don't worry."

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

"You duh!"

"Um guys…" Al said trying to stop their fighting.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T STAY HOME AND DO NOTHING!"

WHAT! YOU THINK MAKING AND FIXING AUTOMAIL IS NOTHING!"

"Guys…"

"I'M NOT SAYING IT IS EASY! I'M JUST SAYING BEING A STATE ALCHEMIST IS A LOT HARDER!"

"Guys…" Al tried to interrupt for the third time. 'Wow they can really go at each other…huh…oh wow they are starting to make a scene.'

Now many people around them had started to look up from what they were doing and stare or talk.

"Lovers?"

"No, I think they're brother and sister"

"Ill bet they are secretly crushing on each other."

"Aww how cute."

"But what is with the big guy?"

'Well I can't make us stand out anymore so…' Al thought. Then he picked his brother up with one hand and Winry with the other.

"Would you two calm down?"

"PUT ME DOWN, AL!" Ed shouted as he struggled trying to get free of his brothers grasp.

"Ok, Al, we will stop fighting," Winry promised, " Now could you put us down please?"

Al put them down and the three friends walked off down the street.

'Well at least our little argument got Ed to forget about what was bothering me, besides it was really stupid,' Winry thought thankfully.

"Hey, Al, why don't you go to the café over there and get us some lunch?" Ed asked.

"Ok!" Al exclaimed as he hurried off to the café across the street.

Waiting until Al was out of earshot, Ed turned to see Winry dazing off.

"Hey um, Winry…."

"Yea?" she said turning to see him. She noticed he seemed to be really serious and he was not looking at her. Instead he was looking in the direction Al had just gone. "Ed? What is it? What's wrong?"

"N-No nothing is wrong with me…I just wondered what was bothering you earlier."

"Huh…oh…I-It was nothing it didn't matter," Winry said looking away from him seeming a little upset. She did not want to tell Ed. Winry walked over to a rail that was near where they were standing and gazed over the city. Laying her hands on the rail she thought, 'Just make up something, anything, it isn't that hard!'

"Winry?" Ed said as he walked over to her, " Winry…It's ok," he laid his hand on top of hers, "You can tell me anything."

"Ah!" she started to blush and a shiver went up her back again. 'He really wants me to tell him so maybe I…No! I can't it would hurt him.'

"Please tell me…It-it's killing me that you can't trust me."

"No that isn't it! Ed, it's just…its really kind of stupid…but I'm just really worried about you."

"Huh?"

"With you having to fight all of these people and that on man who has started to target State Alchemists…I'm just scared I may never see you again." Her eyes started to well up with tears but she quickly wiped them away.

"Winry…" Ed said a little shocked. He then pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry I am not going to let anyone kill me, well at least not until I can get mine and Al's bodies back to normal."

Winry and Ed just stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes until some people started to pass by.

"Hey, aren't those the kids from before?"

"I told you they were in love."

"Huh!" Ed and Winry both said letting go of each other. Both of them were blushing beat red which did not help a whole lot.

"Hey you guys!" Al yelled, "I brought food!"

"About time, Al!" Ed shouted back.

Winry let out a sigh of relief, 'Now at least we cant be to awkward since Al is here. Though I do wish he could have gotten here sooner.'

Wow! This looks great, Al!" Ed exclaimed while trying to stuff as much sushi as he possibly could in his mouth.

'Why is it every time I look at him I can't breath for a second? Or when our hands touch I get a shiver?'

"Hey, Winry, you going to eat that?"

"No, Ed, you take it."

"We better be getting back, its starting to get late," Al said noticing the time was now about 3:00 pm.

"Ok lets go," Ed said as he finished his late lunch, and the three headed back to Hues house.

(YEA! The second chapter is now complete! Very happy about this achievement Chapter 3 soon to follow)


	3. Scar is Spotted

Chapter 3- Scar is Spotted 

"Hahaha"

"Then I said…"

"Full Metal, I hate to interrupt your joke and conversation with your girlfriend…"

"What! Were not…she's not…it's not like that!" Ed said looking from himself to Winry then back to him.

"But," Riza Hawkeye continued, "Colonel Mustang has to see you. Its about Scar."

"What? Have they found him?" Ed replied a little worried.

"Who is that, Ed? What is going on? Are you going to be ok?" Winry asked getting scared for Ed.

"Uh…no don't worry. Um stay here I'll be right back," Ed said and left to go see Roy.

Ed arrived at Mustang's office a few minutes later. He was sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

"What's going on Colonel?"

"Scar has been spotted near the old library."

"You mean the one he burned down a few months ago?"

"Yes, and because of this we have tighten security around all our State Alchemists. This includes you, Ed."

"Oh come on, I don't…"

"Don't start, Full Metal, it's an order!"

"Yes sir," Ed said rather reluctantly. He then left the office, and headed to the hall where Winry was waiting.

Winry spotted Ed walking down the hall looking like he was deep in thought.

"What did he want?" Winry asked.

"Uh … Err… Nothing…. Come on, let's find Al."

Ed was a little upset; the one thing he was hoping wasn't going to happen was happening. He had hoped Scar would not appear until after Winry had left. But Scar was spotted now while Winry was still here, and now Ed was concerned about her safety.

"There he is!" Winry said waking Ed from his daze.

"Hello brother!" Al said cheerfully, then, seeing the look on his brother's face, he got a little nervous, " What's wrong?"

"Al…I need to talk to you…Winry, stay here."

The brothers left Winry in the hall and went into an abandon room to talk. Shutting the door Al asked, " What is it, brother?"

"Scar has been spotted."

"What! Where!"

"By the old library."

"O-Ok, b-but we have dealt with him before and…"

"Yea but…"

"But?"

"But I'm worried about Winry."

"Huh? Winry? But she has nothing to do with the State Alchemists. Why would he…"

" I don't know, Al. You could be right but…. but I'm still scared for her."

"Don't worry, brother, she has us, and we wont let Scar get her!"

"Yea, but I don't think we can pro…"

" No buts. We know how to protect her. And you know she won't go home until she knows we're safe. So this is our only option!"

"Your right, Al!"

"Come on, brother, let's go get Winry; then go check out the library again."

"Alright"

Al and Ed returned to Winry a shot time after. She seemed cheerful and happy, but Ed noticed that her eyes told a different story. Her eyes were saying that she was scared and worried.

"Um…Hey! I have an idea!" Al said seeing how uncomfortable Ed and Winry were.

"What, Al?" Winry asked.

"Let's go get some ice cream!"

"That sounds great!" Winry said trying to figure out a way to get the boys to tell her what was going on.

The three decided to go out to a great little ice cream shop that happened to be down the street from the burned down library.

"Edward Elric, Sir, where are you going?" Armstrong asked as he saw the three friends trying to leave. Armstrong was a muscular, tall mean. He was a little spazy at times. He was also a State Alchemist.

"To get some ice cream. Why?"

"I must accompany you!" Armstrong exclaimed flexing his muscles.

"Uh no! That is really ok! We're fine! Thanks though!" The three exclaimed at once.

"I am ordered by Colonel Mustang to be part of your security."

"WHAT!" Ed shouted.

"So let's get you kids some ice cream!"

"Ah…but…" Ed tried to protest, but Armstrong was already down the street.

'Oh great, he will never let us near the library with Scar out.' he thought.

After a bit of a walk, Ed, Al, Winry, and Armstrong got to the ice cream shop.

"Hmm I haven't had ice cream in years! What do you three want?" Armstrong asked.

"Um…oh wow! There are so many flavors to choose from!" Winry exclaimed.

"Yes you're right young lady," Armstrong replied.

While Armstrong and Winry were up at the front of the shop, Ed and Al stayed in the back and discussed Scar.

"Brother, do you think Armstrong will let us go check out the library?" Al asked rather hopeful.

"No" Ed said flatly.

"Why not?"

"He will probably say that it's too dangerous for us; then go into something that has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to ditch him." Ed whispered.

"And Winry?"

"Her to."

"What!"

"She would be safer here then out with us while Scar is around."

"Ok fine…then when should we go?"

"Um how about right now!"

"Huh?"

"While they are busy with the ice cream."

"Um…ok brother."

While Winry and Armstrong tried to figure out what flavor they wanted, the boys quietly snuck out the door and hurried down the street.

"Well, what would the two boys want?"

"Um, I don't know. I'll ask them," Winry said, but when she turned around to see them gone she did not know what to do.

'Where could they have gone! I mean we were right here…Wait! I over heard Al say something. Now what was it…Oh yea it was _"Brother, do you think Armstrong will let us go check out the library?" ' _Winry gasped, ' That's where they must have gone!'

"Miss, what is it? Where are the Elrics?"

"Oh! Um…T-They're in the uh restroom. Yes, they're in the restroom"

"Oh, well I'll get their ice cream when they get back."

"Speaking of restrooms, would you excuse me, Mr. Armstrong?"

"Certainly."

Winry hurried of towards the restrooms.

'I cant believe those little twerps ditched me! The big guy I can understand, but me!' Winry had reached the bathroom labeled _Women's_. She went in to clear her head and figure out what to do. 'Ok don't panic! He won't buy that bathroom story for long, but what am I going to do…'

"Hey!"

Winry was hit with something wet. She opened her eyes and was hit again.

"Water? Oh, a window! Perfect!"

She spotted the window on the other side of the bathroom. It was already opened a little, so she got on the sink, stood up, and opened it completely.

'Hmm it's really not a far drop and it's not raining to hard. So here goes!'

As she thought this she hoisted herself onto the windowsill and jumped down. She then ran to the corner and tried to figure out where the library was.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked a man walking past. He was very tan with an X shaped scar going across his face, he also wore sunglasses so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Um, do you know where the library is?"

"Well, I know of one that was burned down a few months ago…but I don't think there is any other one."

"Oh…well, could you point me in the direction of the one that was burned?"

"Yes, It's that way" he said pointing west of where they were standing.

"Thanks!" she yelled as she took off to find Ed and Al.

Meanwhile, at the library, Ed and Al were looking for clues or anything that linked to Scar.

"What are we looking for, brother?" Al asked.

"We will know if we find it."

"Full Metal, I thought you might be here."

"Ah…Scar, hmm didn't think you would come back so easily."

"Brother, Let's get Armstrong and Winry and get out of here."

"No, Al! We can't or at least I can't."

That is right, Full Metal, and now you will pay for your sins. YOU WILL DIE TODAY, FULL METAL!"

"Feh, I highly doubt that!"

"Ed, please let's go!" Al begged, but it was too late. Ed and Scar had started to fight.

"OH MY GOSH! ED!" Winry screamed. She had finally found who she was looking for; unfortunately she came right in the middle of a fight.

Scar turned to see Winry and then started to walk towards her.

"DON'T GO NEAR HER! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Ed yelled but Scar was still walking towards Winry.

'Wait that scar on his face! It's the man who told me how to get here! But he was so nice! And there is no way he could have beaten me here!' Winry thought nervously as she started to back up.

"SSSCCCAAARRRR!" Ed screamed as he tackled Scar, "WINRY GET OUT OF HERE!"

Scar then threw Ed off his back.

'Wait he had his chance to kill me, but he didn't unless…" Ed thought.

"Your not Scar!" he said almost in a whisper.

"Your good at this, pipsqueak!" Scar replied. Then he changed forms.

"Envy!" Ed said in disbelief.

"How did you guess, shorty?"

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Ed and Envy began to fight once again. At one point Ed threw a punch, which Envy grabbed, threw him down, and pined him.

"Now I got you, pipsqueak!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE!"

"LET GO OF HIM!" Winry yelled as she jumped on Envy's back.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE…" Envy screamed as he threw Winry off his back and into a wall.

"WINRY! BROTHER!" Al yelled he couldn't help his brother or Winry because this whole time someone had been holding him back. It was Lust herself.

"Now, Envy, don't kill him." Lust said.

Envy then walked over to Lust. "Oh come on we don't really need him do we?"

"Yes, Envy, we do."

"WINRY! WINRY, WAKE UP! DAMN!" Ed had made his way over to where Winry was lying unconscious.

"Full Metal, leave her alone. You still have to finish your fight with me!" Envy yelled.

"Brother, be careful!" Al yelled. He couldn't get loosed of Lust's grasp.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Ed screamed.

"Fine" Lust said. Then she threw Al into Ed.

"BROTHER! Brother, are you ok?"

"Yea. Fine." Ed said. He had jumped out of the way of Al's huge metal body.

"ELRIC BROTHERS!" someone yelled from down the ally. It was Armstrong; he had finally decided to check on the boys to find them gone and he took off. He was now running up the ally towards them.

"Huh? Armstrong!" the brothers yelled back.

'Well at least now we have some back up. But of al people, him?' Ed thought

"Well, well, another State Alchemist. To bad Scar isn't here he would have a field day. Not only two State Alchemists but also you and me, Lust." Envy said laughing.

"Yes, your right," Lust replied in agreement, 'Well, let's get out of here. There isn't any point in staying. Edward wont give in to anything with the big guy around."

"Fine."

Lust and Envy then ran off leaving the two alchemists, the suit of armor, and the unconscious girl alone in the ally.

"mmmm" Winry stirred.

"Ah, Winry! Winry, come on wake up, please!" Ed begged running to her side.

"Brother, your hurt!"

Ed was bleeding from his left arm, his chest, and his forehead.

"I'm fine, Al. Damnit! Why did you have to follow us? Why couldn't you have stayed behind?" Ed said to Winry as she lay there.

"Edward, she was worried about you," Armstrong said, " She probably wanted to make sure you two were ok."

"Yea but…we left her behind so she wouldn't get hurt."

"Brother…"

"Come on, let's get you two to the hospital," Armstrong said pointing to Ed and Winry, "And next time don't run off without me. You kids could have gotten in real trouble."

"I could have handled it." Ed mumbled.

'If only she hadn't come, I could have fought Envy. But my mind was too preoccupied with her welfare for me to fight, Damnit!'

(Chapter three is finally done! This one took the longest to write because I didn't really know how I wanted it to end up. Chapter 4 is on the way! )


	4. Thinking

Chapter 4- Thinking 

It had been a few days since the fight between Ed and Envy. Envy had decided to run and Ed came out of the fight with a few wounds but nothing real serious. Al had some scratches on his armor and Winry broke her left arm. Over all they came out of it pretty well but Ed felt terrible. Because of him Winry was thrown into a wall and broke her arm. So today he was outside in Hues backyard just thinking.

"Hey, brother, you want some lunch?" Al asked.

"No…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Al. Don't worry about it…."

"Hey, Al, can you help me with something in here!" Hues called from the back door.

"Coming!" Al called back, " You sure you are alright, brother?"

"Yes, Al. I'm fine," Ed said with a smile.

"Ok" Al said believing his brother was all right, then he left to go and help Hues.

Ed had stayed outside all day. The sun had set about an hour ago and Ed was now lying on the ground. His arms behind his head; he was looking up at the stars just thinking.

"Um Ed…."

"Ah Winry!" Ed said, a little shocked, sitting up.

"Uh yea…" She had actually been watching him from her window and had decided to talk to him. "Um what's up?" she asked a little far off.

"Nothing really…how's your arm?" Ed asked as he went to lie back down.

"Oh it's better. The sling really helps."

"That's good"

"Yea…so why have you just been sitting out here?"

"Just thinking"

" About?"

"Um…stupid stuff…"

"It can't be that stupid, Ed…"

"Yes it can…"

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope"

"Oh come on, Ed! Why don't you ever tell me anything?"

"Look it doesn't matter ok?"

"Uh…alright I'll drop it."

"Thanks, Winry."

She then plopped down on the grass next to Ed. She sat there for a few moments trying to think of what to say when….

"A shooting star!" she exclaimed.

"Yep"

"Quick, make a wish!"

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok…" Ed said a little lost.

Winry closed her eyes and made a wish. Ed was going to do the same but he noticed something that took his mind off of the wish.

'Wow…. the way the full moon shines behind her makes her look unbelievable' he thought looking up at her.

Ed was captured; he couldn't take his eyes off of Winry. She looked radiant and he wondered why he never noticed before.

"Ed? What is it?"

"Uh nothing, sorry."

'That's weird why did he say sorry?' she thought, " Oh no it's no problem."

Winry decided to lie down. Ed started to get a little nervous, but Winry didn't seem to notice. She just looked up at the sky.

"Wow, they really are gorgeous! No wonder you have stayed out here so long."

"Huh? What are?"

"The stars"

" Oh yea, they are aren't they?"

"Ed, are you telling me you haven't notice them?"

"Uh yea"

"How?"

"I just wasn't paying attention…that's all."

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Yes oh."

"Um ok, Winry."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Right…"

A few minutes past, and the two just laid on the ground watching the stars. It felt like ages before one of them spoke, but they didn't mind. Just lying there next to each other was good enough.

"Um Winry…"

"Yea?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"For getting you hurt."

"What!" She exclaimed as she sat up.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But if I hadn't taken off you wouldn't have followed me and gotten hurt." Ed said now sitting up so they were facing each other.

"Ed…"

"Look, I said I would protect you while you were here, but I ended up getting you hurt!"

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it…" Ed tried to argue but Winry put her finger to his lips to shut him up.

"Now listen to me, Edward Elric, you didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who attacked Envy, so she threw me into a wall. But I'm fine, and you didn't cause it."

"But Winry…"

"No, you didn't cause this you got me?"

"Ok fine…" Ed said trying to sound like he wouldn't blame himself. 'But I can't help feeling like if you never met me you would be better off.' "Winry…"

"Yea?"

"Um thanks. How did I end up with a great friend like you?"

"Huh!" Winry said starting to blush, "No I'm not that great…Any friend would do the same."

"No just you."

"Uh" now she was turning completely red.

"Winry…"

"Uh yea?"

"You know how my…"

"Ed? What? I know what?"

"Wow your pretty!"

"Huh!" She said turning bright red. ' Did he just say that? I'm making way too big a deal out of this. It's just compliment, Winry, don't go nuts.' "Uh thanks."

"Wait, did I say that out loud!" Ed exclaimed nervously. ' Oh you such and idiot! Now she is going to freak! Nice one, Ed!'

"Yes you did."

"Oh…well…I didn't mean to."

"But you were thinking it?"

"Uh well…I mean…" Ed tried to explain as he was turning red.

"Hehe"

"What?"

"Sorry it's just you cute when you get nervous." Winry replied laughing.

"Huh? I am? I mean…" 'Wow she thinks I'm cute, wait, it could be her way of saying I'm just a funny friend.'

"Ed, you know you don't have to be nervous around me. I mean were friends so you can say whatever you want and it would be fine. That's what I'm here for."

"Yea, I know…"

"Ok, good."

"But what if what you have to say will freak your friend out?"

"Friends get over it."

"So I can say anything?"

"Anything"

"And if you freak you will get over it and we will stay friends?"

"Yep"

"Ok then…promise?"

"Promise"

"Uh, Winry" he said then he took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes, " Winry, I-I like you."

"Huh! W-Well d-duh we're friends." Winry said turning bright red and looking away from Ed.

"You know what I mean."

"Uh"

"Hey you two! Your still out here? You do realize it is 1 am?" Hues called from a window. He was still working on the Scar investigation.

"Oh, we're coming inside!" Ed called back, "Come on Winry. Winry?"

Winry was completely out of it. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Ed liked her. He really liked her. She couldn't move she was so shocked.

"I'm going inside" Ed said to the dazed Winry.

Ed left and headed to his and Al's room. He hoped Al was asleep so he could just sink into his bed and try to sleep.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al whispered while Ed was changing to go to sleep.

"Nothing, Al…"

"You sure?"

"Yea…I'm fine…"

"Please tell me, brother."

"I-I told Winry how I felt."

"Huh? You mean about a problem?"

"No I mean...Oh never mind."

"Wait! Do you mean you like Winry?"

"Yea I do…"

"And you told her?"

"Yep"

"But you didn't tell me."

"Yea well I didn't exactly know what to think or do."

"And what happened?"

"She didn't say anything."

"Oh"

"Yea, look I'm going to sleep."

"Night, brother."

"Night"

(Chapter 4 is done hehe I kinda like this chapter though I do think I could have done better but o well hope you liked it!)


	5. The departure

Chapter 5 – The Departure 

Winry's stay with her friends was coming to an end. Her train would be leaving the next day at 2:00 p.m. She was pretty relieved to be going home. Three days earlier, Ed had told her that he had feelings for her. Now she was acting extremely awkward around him. Winry would keep telling her self to stop being awkward around him because he was still the same old Ed that he was before, but she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to. Now she was up in her room packing for her trip back home.

"Hey, Winry, can I come in?" Al asked through the door.

"Yea. It should be opened."

"So you're packing?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?"

"Yes, Al. Grams is probably very busy at the Automail Shop, and without me there to help her…."

"You weren't so anxious to leave until three days ago." Al pointed out.

"Uh well…I mean…."

"Is it because Ed told you how he felt?"

"Huh! N-No! T-That's not it!" Winry exclaimed looking away to hide the fact that a light red color had come across her face.

"You sure?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Ok. You know he hasn't smiled in days."

"He hasn't?" Winry replied a little stunned now looking back at Al.

"Yea. Oh, I forgot. I haven't finished the work from downstairs yet. I'll see you later."

"Yea uh see ya." ' He hasn't smiled in days? Is it because of me? Oh no that isn't good. I don't want to cause him pain. It kills me when he gets upset. He has to smile soon because his smile is so sweet and not to mention gorgeous.' "Ah" ' Did I just…'

"Hey, Winry…"

" Ah!" Winry said jumping up, "Oh, Ed, it is just you. You uh scared me."

Ed in the doorway leaning against the door's frame watching Winry.

"You um need any help?" he asked.

"Uh n-no. I think I got it."

"Ok. Well I'll just uh go…"

"No wait!"

"Huh?"

"I mean…uh…"

"What is it, Winry?"

"Uh n-nothing…. um never mind."

"Ok…I'm going to go downstairs now."

"Alright."

Ed left Winry's room a little confused, but he wasn't the only on feeling that way. Winry was at a loss about what just happened.

'Why did I want him to stay? Maybe it was because I saw his eyes…. I saw the sadness in his eyes.'

Winry sighed. She didn't know what was going on, but now she felt like she had to tell Ed something. Although she didn't quite know what it was she wanted to tell him.

"There, all done packing. I think I'll go get some dinner." She said shutting her suitcase.

Winry then left her room and headed towards the stairs. As she was walking down the hall she noticed Ed was staring out one of the windows. He seemed completely out of it, and her heart started to beat a little faster.

'What! No! I don't feel the same way! There is no way I like Ed! I mean come on, Winry, it's Ed. You know the short little stubborn, short alchemist who hasn't sent you a letter in like years.

Winry had been fighting this battle with herself for a while now, but she was losing to her heart. She was starting to think that their was no way to win. As she walked by Ed she glanced back to she him looking at her. When they made eye contact both looked the other way. Winry couldn't get herself to keep walking. She wanted to go downstairs and get some dinner and leave him alone, but then she also didn't want to leave Ed here by himself.

"Hey, Winry…. have you ever noticed how cool Central looks from here?" Ed asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um no. I never really took a chance to look."

"Well come over here and check this out."

"Um alright."

'Well at least she is talking to me. Sure, its about what's outside, but at least its something.' Ed thought.

The two friends stood there looking out the window watching what was going on outside, though both were not thinking about the view. Winry and Ed's minds were both wondering what the other was thinking.

"Hey! Look at that!" Ed said putting his hand on Winry's shoulder to try to point out what was going on outside.

"Uh"

"Over there."

"Oh, now I see. Aww how cute." Winry said when she finally saw that there were three children out side playing and trying to perform alchemy. This site reminded her of her childhood when Ed and Alphonse would try to perform alchemy and the she would watch.

Ed turned to her and smiled obviously thinking of the same thing. When Winry saw his smile her heart not only melted but also won the battle. She was now realizing that she like Ed as much as, if not more then, he liked her.

'I have to tell him. I mean he told me right? And I'm leaving tomorrow so I am a little out of time. Ok it isn't that hard. You already know he likes you, so just say it.' " Um, Ed…."

"Yea?"

"Uh…I…I…"Winry started but she couldn't seem to find the words.

"Hey are you two coming down to eat dinner or what?" Hues interrupted coming up the stairs to find them. He didn't seem to notice that they were in the middle of anything.

Ed, Winry, and Hues went down stairs to find Hues' wife, Gracia, putting out dinner with Al's help.

"Oh brother! Winry! Your just in time!" Al said seeming a little to pleased when he saw Winry and Ed walk in together.

"Yes, kids, sit down and eat." Gracia (sp) said.

They all sat down and started to eat.

"Wow! This is great!" Winry exclaimed.

"Yea. She is right. This food is amazing!" Ed agreed.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Gracia (sp) replied with a little laugh.

After dinner, Winry help Gracia (sp) clean up the table and wash the dishes. While the Elrics helped Hues with a bonfire they were starting.

"So, brother, did you talk to her?" Al asked rather hopeful.

"Yea, but not about that…"

"Then what did you talk about?"

"The view of Central."

"You know, Ed, you shouldn't be so sad." Hues said putting some wood down.

"Why?"

"I know she didn't say anything when you told her that you liked her, but…"

"Yea. Wait! How do you know that?"

"A little bird told me. Now back to what I was saying. She really…."

"Al! You told him!"

"Well…err…brother, he wanted to know why you have been so down lately." Al tried to explain.

"Listen, Ed, the only reason I brought it up is that you shouldn't mope because…." Hues said jumping in the middle of the upcoming fight.

"I know because I shouldn't act so childish" Ed interrupted.

"No. You shouldn't act so sad because she likes you back."

"No she doesn't."

"She does, Ed." Hues said trying to convince the stubborn 15 year old.

"How do you know?"

"The way she looks at you."

"Yea sure…."

"Hey Guys! Did you start the fire yet?" Grciea (sp) called from the back door.

"Yea. How bout you two come on out here." Hues called back to his wife.

Winry and Gracia (sp) came outside to join the guys. Hues lit the wood and it burst into flames, startling Winry a little. They laughed, they joked, and they told ghost stories until there was nothing else to say and by midnight they were really tiered.

"Well, you kids should get to bed. It's late." Graciea (sp) said to the three sitting across the fire.

"Alright, night Hues, Graciea (sp), boys." Winry said getting up, stretching, and yawning.

"Night"

"Night, Sweetie."

"Good night, Winry."

"That isn't a bad idea. I think I am going to bed too." Ed said also standing and stretching.

"Ok night, Ed." Hues, Gracia (sp), and Al said together.

Winry has already made it to her room. Ed was now heading upstairs to his and Al's. He passed by Winry's room wanting to go in and try to get her to talk to him, but he decided against it.

"Um, Ed…" Winry called from her room. She had seen Ed pass by and had finally decied to tell him how she felt.

"Uh hey?"

"Could you come in here for a second?"

"Um sure…" Ed said, a little uneasy, as he walked in her room. Winry was sitting on her bed looking out the window.

"Could you shut the door?"

"Uh ok…" Ed said turning around and shutting the door. He was getting nervous about being alone with Winry because he didn't know what he might do. After shutting the door, Ed walked to a chair that was across from the bed and sat down in it. "So what's up, Winry?"

"Um, Ed…. I'm sorry that I have been weird around you lately. It is because I have been lying to myself, and I didn't mean to hurt you in the process." She said turning to face him.

"Uh…no you didn't hu.."

"But I couldn't keep lying to myself. I gave into the truth. And I realized…"

"Realized?"

"I realized that…that I…well what I mean is…."

"Come on just say it."

"I um I l-like you, Ed!" Winry finally said.

"Uh"

"I know I shouldn't have reacted how I did when you told me but…"

"N-No. I-Its ok. Really"

"Uh"

"So…" Ed said.

"So?"

Ed got up from his chair, walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Winry. It was Winry's turn to get nervous. Ed then pulled Winry into an embrace, and he held her for a good while.

"Well um we should be getting to bed." Winry said pulling away from Ed a little while later.

"Yea…um well night, Winry" Ed said getting up from the bed. He started heading for the door.

"Uh, Ed, wait…" Winry said getting up.

"Huh? What?" He asked turning to her.

She walked right up to him not knowing exactly what to say or do.

"Well…. um…"

"Ok?"

"Sleep well!"

"Uh yea…you…" He couldn't get the last word out. Winry had pressed her lips against his. This kiss may have only lasted a few moments but to Ed it lasted forever. He felt like he was floating up and no one could bring him down.

"Uh sorry…" Winry said when she pulled away from him. She was bright red. Ed realized she probably didn't plan on doing that.

"N-No d-don't be sorry." Ed replied still a little shocked.

"Well uh night."

"Uh y-yea you too, Winry." He said back then leaving her room and shutting the door behind him he "floated" to his and Al's room with a huge smile on his face that he couldn't wipe off. Al was already trying to sleep when Ed opened their room door.

"Hello, brother. Huh? What's with the weird grin?" Al whispered.

"This is the best day of my life." Ed replied falling on his back. He went to sleep instantly.

The next morning was pretty routine. Ed and Al got up. AL went to help Gracia (sp) with breakfast, while Ed got showered and dressed. Hues was also getting ready and was fixing one of the clocks. And Winry was getting dressed. Hues' three-year-old daughter was trying to get Al to play with her. The house was buzzing with everyone trying to get ready and get out by noon. They all sat down and ate breakfast rather quickly. Then Hues, Ed, and Al went outside. Winry gave Gracia (sp) a hug and ran upstairs to get her suitcase. She then met the guys outside, and Hues told the cab driver where they were going. The four then got in the cab and headed to the train station. They arrived at the train station by one, so now Hues was reading a paper, Al was watching the people go by, Ed was thinking, and Winry was in her own little world.

"So are you excited about going home, Miss Winry?" Hues asked.

"Huh? Oh um I guess"

"You guess?"

"Well, that is, these two don't ever come and visit or send a letter to me and Grams, so I have a feeling I wont see them for a while. That's why I'm not that thrilled about going home."

"Oh. I see."

"Yea…"

It was now one thirty, and Winry's train had just pulled in.

"Well, Winry, you could get on the train now or wait twenty minutes." Hues said looking at his watch.

"I guess I'll get on in a few minutes so I can say good bye to everyone."

"Ok"

"Al, take care of yourself. And you better tell me if you getting into anymore trouble. Got it?"

"Uh yea, Winry. I got it. We'll miss you." Al replied.

"And, Mr. Hues, thanks for letting me stay at your house and taking care of all of us for these past two weeks."

"No problem." Hues replied with a smile.

"Hey, Winry…. can I talk to you?" Ed asked.

"Uh sure."

Ed took Winry's hand and led her out of earshot of Hues and Al.

"I wander what this is about hues." Hues said, more to himself then Al.

"Me too" Al replied.

"Ed, you have to come out and see us or at least write." Winry said with a smile.

" Ok I promise I will." Ed replied smiling back.

"Alright, well I better get on the train it may leave me." Winry said turning away from Ed and starting to walk back towards Al and Hues.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Ed said grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away.

"Well…uh…not really…but…" She said turning to face him.

"But?"

"The shop…"

"Alright. I get it. You win. I'll try to see you soon."

"And you will write more often?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Well bye, Ed." Winry said turning towards the train. "Huh?" Ed had grabbed her arm again. She looked to see why he did, but when she turned he pulled her closer to him. They were only inches apart. He then pressed his lips against hers.

"Wow! Ed actually went for it!" Hues said surprised. Him and Al had been watching the two even though they couldn't hear what Ed or Winry was saying.

When Ed finally pulled away from Winry, he noticed that she was bright red. She also looked like she was about to pass out.

"Are you ok?" He asked. " You look like your going to faint."

"N-No. I'm uh fine." 'Wow he brings new meaning to the word dense.'

A whistle blew and the last people to board the train started to get on.

"Winry, you're going to miss your train!" Hues and Al called.

Oh well I got to…"

"Have a good trip, Winry." Ed said.

"Uh thanks."

She then gave Ed one last hug and hurried off to get her suitcase and to get on the train.

"Bye, Winry" Al said waving after she had gotten on the train and sat down by a window so she could see the guys.

"Have a good trip." Hues said also waving.

Ed had now joined Al and Hues.

"I'll miss you" he said now waving.

"Bye!" she said with a big smile on her face as the train started to pull out.

Winry sat back and rested on the seat. She had a compartment to herself, so she was pleased about that.

'This is the best day of my life! Well, it would be better if I didn't have to go home but o well. I better get some rest because its going to be a long trip.'

THE END!

(Yes! It is done! Sorry it took so long to update. Exams are evil. Anyhow my first fanfic is done! Hope you liked it!)


End file.
